


24/7 thinkin' 'bout you

by moonprism (orphan_account)



Series: Mom, Come Get Me [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Barebacking, Comeplay, Couch Sex, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moonprism
Summary: “We’ve never done something like this before, have we?” Mark asks, eyes lidded and sly. His lips curl. He thinks about it for a second and realizes the farthest he and Mark have gone is intense making out and getting handsy. It’s only been a few days since they startedofficiallydating—with a label. Where it’s on Facebook for the world to see!Yukhei knows it’s more rhetorical than anything, but he replies anyway. “Only in my dreams,” he says.“Oh, smooth,” Mark tells him.





	24/7 thinkin' 'bout you

**Author's Note:**

> thank u idolrapper (wonwoo) for talking to me the entire time i wrote this! ily reem. (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)
> 
> it's always fun to bring out fun dynamics in intimate relationships. i always enjoy writing how partners interact w/ each other! this is a direct continuation of my previous fic "shit out of luck"!
> 
> i tagged "Embarrassment" because some readers dont like it! but no one is being embarrassed in a "kinky" or degrading way, it's just embarrassment out of being shy.
> 
>  youre valid if youre uncomfy w/ the content! don't like it, don't read it!

Mark is sitting on the couch in Yukhei’s student apartment, Yukhei’s roommates all out doing other things, with the sun shining into the shadowy room through the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony. The blinds are open wide, and the light that comes in is enough to brighten the whole room, no overhead light needed—not at least until the evening. Mark is sitting cross-legged with a textbook in his lap, pencil between his fingers, and Yukhei can’t help but admire him from his side of the sofa.

Mark laughs without looking up, probably able to see out his periphery that Yukhei is looking at him. “What?” There’s a giggle in the word. He twirls the pencil and flips a page.

Mark’s dark colored hoodie is too big, and it hangs off his body, dipping heavily at his neck. He’s clearly not wearing a shirt underneath it, his collarbones giving Yukhei a tiny show. His Nike track pants stretch tightly over his bent knees, fabric looser at his thighs. Unkempt hair and focused eyes with a pouted mouth.

“You look so hot like that,” Yukhei says seriously, deep voice soft and startled in his own ears. He’s abandoned his own textbook in favor of staring at Mark.

Mark lets out a burst of laughter and throws his head back. “Oh, really?” he inquires before turning to Yukhei. He puts his elbow on an open page, resting his chin in his palm.

“Yeah, really,” Yukhei replies, lopsided smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. Mark drops his pencil and closes his textbook. Yukhei’s chest stirs, and he presses his lips together in a hard line before a smile comes through, teeth biting into his bottom lip.

Mark leans and holds his weight up on his forearm pressed in the couch cushion. His legs unfold from underneath him, planted on the floor now, and his jacket his ridden up enough to expose a hipbone and a sliver of stomach. Yukhei leans down and licks across Mark’s lips, and Mark snorts.

“You’re so predictable. It’s amazing,” Mark comments. Yukhei’s eyes rake across Mark’s face, down his neck, to that exposed sliver of skin, and finally the center of Mark’s spread thighs. The bulge of Mark’s cock is noticeable against his left thigh—and even though Yukhei knows Mark isn’t hard, he can’t help but fantasize about it. Mark’s fingers playing against his erection to mess with Yukhei—maybe he’d kill for it. He wets his bottom lip with is tongue.

“Yo! Where are you looking?!” Mark laughs again. He covers his dick in fake embarrassment. Yukhei can’t say he’s ashamed at all. He just smirks and looks at Mark with mischievous eyes. Yukhei’s cock is stirring a bit, a small burning of arousal making its way through it.

Yukhei laughs at Mark’s pseudo-outburst. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, throwing his hands up. “I can’t help it.”

“You can’t help it, huh?” Mark mimics back to him. Mark glances down to Yukhei’s steadily hardening cock. He wishes he could will it away—damn Nature. One thing sparks some arousal and suddenly his dick is just like “Oh, we’re getting hard then?” This time, Yukhei does blush.

Mark looks up at Yukhei and smirks before maneuvering onto his knees and then sitting cross-legged in front of Yukhei, fully facing him on the couch. Yukhei’s throat goes dry, and he can feel his heartbeat nervously in his chest. Okay, so they’re doing this then.

“Yeah, I can’t help it,” he finally says, moving in down towards Mark. Mark immediately tilts his head to accept the kiss, Yukhei’s full lips against Mark’s eager ones. Mark parts his lips only slightly, enough for his tongue to push against Yukhei’s mouth, and Yukhei feels Mark’s left hand play up his neck and grab into his hair at his neck. Mark pulls away before Yukhei decides he wants to get carried away.

Mark looks into Yukhei’s eyes, Mark’s own very dark and serious. “Do you want to—,” he begins.

“Yeah,” Yukhei responds immediately, cutting Mark off. Mark sputters out a laugh and looks at the visible erection lined in the fabric of Yukhei’s sweatpants.

“I can tell,” he says lightly, and he puts both hands on Yukhei’s chest and pushes him back, Yukhei’s legs still crossed. Yukhei lets himself fall against the couch, and he looks up at Mark. He’s getting off the couch, knees pressed into the side, and directs Yukhei to stretch his long legs the rest of the way before crawling on top of his legs. Mark’s knees spread and plant on each side of Yukhei’s thighs, and he smirks down at him. Yukhei swallows, and a thick bead of precome swells out of the head of cock. God, maybe he is a little embarrassed.

“You’re really turning me on,” Yukhei says, speaking out exactly what Mark “can tell”, and Mark leans down, hands pressed into Yukhei’s stomach. Yukhei can feel the hardness of Mark’s cock press into him.

“We’ve never done something like this before, have we?” Mark asks, eyes lidded and sly. His lips curl. He thinks about for a second and realizes the farthest he and Mark have gone is intense making out with eager hands on dicks. It’s only been a few days since they started _officially_ dating—with a label. Where it’s on Facebook for the world to see!

Yukhei knows it’s more rhetorical than anything, but he replies anyway. “Only in my dreams,” he says.

“Oh, smooth,” Mark tells him, licking his tongue across Yukhei’s mouth, letting it turn into a kiss. Mark pulls himself back up, still not giving him enough. “You dream about me?” he inquires, head tilting. “Me too,” he says, digging his fingers into Yukhei’s shirt and scrunching the fabric between his fingers. Yukhei’s abdominals contract at the touch, and Mark scoots himself up to where his clothed cock rests against Yukhei’s sac, his own thighs parted just barely. The light pressure is teasing, and Yukhei wants to gain some friction. But he holds himself back.

“What do you dream about?” Yukhei asks desperately, trying to paint some kind of picture. He puts his big hands on Mark’s hoodie-covered hips. And they both know Yukhei isn’t asking about anything other than “What dirty thing am I doing to you in them?”

“They don’t come true if you talk about them, right?” Mark says hotly, voice quiet and deep. And that line right there makes Yukhei squeeze his eyes shut and hold Mark’s hips tighter.

“ _Fuck_ , Mark Lee,” he says under his breath, eyes still closed. He can hear Mark chuckle. Mark presses his cock into Yukhei’s and grinds down, hips swiveling, and Yukhei lets out a choked, guttural sound almost too quiet to hear. His eyes are open now, staring into Mark’s playful ones, and Mark has a small smile decorating his lips.

“I’m not sure what to do,” Mark says, fingers creeping under Yukhei’s now wrinkled shirt, palms eventually pressed against his bare stomach. Yukhei ruts his hips, and Mark visibly rises because of Yukhei’s strength and size. Shit, Mark doesn’t have to do anything. Yukhei will do all the work if that’s what Mark wants. “What do you like?” And at the question, Yukhei can feel his brain fall apart.

“You,” Yukhei says immediately. Mark rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling enough for his mouth to open. He rolls his hips one more time, and Mark’s erection is now extremely prominent in his black track pants. Mark notices Yukhei looking and uses the opportunity to press a cupped palm against Yukhei’s thick shaft. Yukhei blinks and swallows stupidly, lips soon splitting apart with a shameful tongue. Mark grasps Yukhei’s thin-cotton clothed dick into his fist, and Yukhei pathetically bucks his hips, quick breath leaving his throat as his chest contracts.

“You’re pretty big,” Mark comments, more to himself, as if he were thinking about something. And Yukhei wants to say everything about him is pretty big, but Mark ends up stopping him (again) before Yukhei can say anything. “I wanna suck you off,” Mark states, and Yukhei can see his own soul exit out of his mouth. Mark rubs the cotton up and down Yukhei’s shaft, and the precome dribbles out enough to leave a dark, wet stain.

“I like getting head,” Yukhei replies coolly, the pressure of Mark’s hand around his cock attempting to make him lose all composure.

Mark snorts. “I bet you do.” Mark pauses, and Yukhei looks at his mouth. “I’ve never sucked dick before,” Mark admits.

“I thought you said you weren’t a virgin?” Yukhei wants to throw himself off the balcony at the reaction Mark gives him at his question. 

“I’ve had _sex_ before,” Mark begins, rolling his eyes, and Yukhei’s cock threatens to get harder, “I just haven’t sucked dick,” he explains. “I mean, I’ve gotten head. I just never had the chance to give it?” And Mark is offering to give it to Yukhei. Holy fuck. 

_I would love for you to suck my cock_ , is what Yukhei wants to say. But maybe that’s too crude. Or maybe Mark is into that reassurance stuff?

“You look like you’re thinkin’ real hard about what to reply to that with,” Mark jokes with him.

“I was trying to think of something you’d like hearing,” Yukhei admits sheepishly.

“Just tell me what you’re thinking,” Mark assures him.

“I really want you to suck me off,” Yukhei tells him.

“I don’t know what to do.” Mark rubs his thumb along Yukhei’s shaft. “Will you teach me?”

“God, Mark,” Yukhei lets out pathetically. “I don’t really know how to _teach_ it, but--.”

“Just show me what you like,” Mark says, removing his hand from Yukhei’s cock and pressing his palms into his stomach again. “I wanna do what you like. I understand the basics. Just guide me.” Mark is asking to suck his dick. _Insisting_ on it. Asking for help to do it because he wants it to be good. Fuck.

Yukhei groans. “What did I deserve to get this?” he asks more to God than Mark.

“Be cute and fun, I guess,” Mark says, and he pulls his hoodie off and throws it to the floor. “Your dick is a plus, though,” Mark adds, and he laughs when Yukhei hits him in the arm. “ _Kidding_.”

Mark’s fingers play at the hem of Yukhei’s sweats before Yukhei helps him pull them down enough to reveal himself, confined cock heavy in his boxers. His sweats are bunched around his knees under Mark’s ass now, and Mark licks his lips, eyes on Yukhei’s cock intently. Yukhei can see him preparing himself for this, and it makes him smile, a little laugh coming out of his nose. They make eye contact, and Mark pokes his tongue out at him, nose scrunched.

“Stop, I’ll go soft,” Yukhei teases.

“Yeah, right,” Mark says, grasping Yukhei’s boxer-clad cock in his hand. “Look at how hard you are.” Yukhei would have Mark treat him like this all fucking _day_ if he could. “See?! It just twitched.”

“ _Mark_ ,” he whines. This is bordering on torture.

“Okay. Okay,” Mark says finally. Yukhei braces himself as Mark pulls at the hem of his boxers and finally drags the fabric past his cock. Mark stares at it and eventually reaches to take it into his hand. He does nothing for a good moment, the warmth of Mark’s hand a ring around Yukhei’s shaft.

“What’s wrong?” Yukhei asks, beginning to worry just a little. Is his dick, like, not okay? Is it ugly? Is that Yukhei’s biggest fear? Quite possibly.

Mark doesn’t answer and only returns Yukhei’s question with his own. “How is this going to fit in my mouth?” Oh, thank God. But really. Yukhei has never been shy about his dick before, and he knows he’s “nicely endowed,” but the question makes his face flare up in a blush. Stupid, cute Mark.

“Y-you don’t have to _swallow_ it, Mark,” Yukhei tries to assure him.

“I-I know that!” Mark quips, hand starting to ease up and down his cock slowly. “I don’t think I have the skill set for this task.”

“You play too many video games.” Mark laughs at that. “You really don’t have to do it,” Yukhei tells him. He won’t die if he doesn’t get his dick sucked.

“I want to,” Mark says firmly. Mark jerks his fist with a little bit more force, palm reaching the tip and squeezing around it. Yukhei bites his lip. “If I don’t get over it, you’ll never get your dick sucked again,” Mark says dramatically, clearly unserious. Yukhei rolls his eyes, but maybe the thought does frighten him! What a threat! And even though this is supposed to be sexy fooling around, Yukhei can’t help but think about how much he likes Mark and how much Mark likes _him_. Mark had said this like he is the last person to do this for Yukhei, and it does send some kind of fondness swirling around his big, dumb heart. Mark Lee is something else.

“Let me try it,” Mark finally says.

And, _of course_ , Yukhei can’t say no to that.

Mark sits up completely only his knees above Yukhei so Yukhei can pull and then kick off his boxers, and they lay on the furthest cushion of the couch. Mark maneuvers himself backwards to get better access, and Yukhei is forced to throw one leg off the sofa and press his foot into the carpet just for him to be able to spread his legs. Mark is between Yukhei’s spread thighs, flat on his stomach with his legs kicking in the air, and it’s daunting to Yukhei. He feels so exposed, almost shy, with Mark nestled between his legs in those cute fucking track pants.

Taking Yukhei’s cock into both hands, Mark waits patiently for Yukhei’s instructions. In all honesty, Yukhei’s not even sure what to say.

“What should I do?” Mark says, lazily stroking Yukhei’s cock in the meantime. When Mark reaches the tip, his pinches delicately around the head, like an afterthought, and the precome leaks out enough for Mark’s thumb and forefinger to get covered.

“I’m stressed!” Yukhei exclaims. He doesn’t know what to tell Mark. Like, Yukhei just… knows how to do it; he doesn’t know how to explain it! “I don’t know how to explain it in a way that isn’t embarrassing.”

Mark giggles—he fucking _giggles_. He’s supposed to be the worried one here, not Yukhei! “Then it’s not my fault if this is bad. Tell me what you want when you think of it. This is just practice.” And that’s oddly reassuring.

“You seem calmer than I am,” Yukhei lets out. “It feels backwards,” he laughs.

“The only thing that freaks me out is how big your dick is.” Yukhei’s face heats up again. Dammit. When did Mark Lee get so damn blunt.

Mark takes Yukhei’s cock and _finally_ guides it to his mouth, eyes looking up at Yukhei before he laps experimentally at the tip. Yukhei swallows. This really is only something Yukhei dreamed of doing—not even in a cliché way. Most of his wet dreams that involve Mark involve Mark’s mouth on his dick. Mark gets a little bit more courageous and swirls his flattened tongue on the underside, and Yukhei can feel is warm saliva drip a third of the way down his cock.

Mark pulls back and eyes the tip for a few seconds. He looks up at Yukhei who can’t help but peer at him expectantly. “Not sure how to get my mouth around you without accidentally biting you,” he laughs, and his breath fans over Yukhei’s cock and sends him to the other side, if only for half a second.

“I don’t mind teeth,” is all Yukhei replies with. Because he really fucking doesn’t. Mark takes his word for it and presses his lips around the tip, stretching his mouth and trying to sink down with his gripping the thick base of Yukhei’s dick. Yukhei can feel Mark’s teeth graze him gently, and all he wants to do is thrust. Just a little bit. Of course he wouldn’t though. But fuck. Mark swirls his tongue with Yukhei in his mouth.

Mark pulls off, cock still in his fist. “You taste good,” is all he says.

“ _Mark_ ,” Yukhei groans. Is Mark trying to kill him? It sounds like it. His cock is throbbing over this, and all he wants to do is stop the blowjob thing and just ask Mark if he can fuck him now.

“What?!”

“You’re too good to me.”

“I’m barely good at this,” Mark responds. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t care,” Yukhei assures him. “If you’re worried, just do stuff you like being done to you. Seriously, you could do anything, and I’d come.” Mark’s face turns red, and he nods a small nod. But maybe Yukhei would regret saying that, seeing as Mark immediately takes his thick cock into both hands and points his tongue into the slit of Yukhei’s dick. “Shit.” That only encourages Mark more—Mark wraps his lips around the head again and goes down, but only a safe amount. Yukhei assumes he isn’t trying to gag himself. Mark jerks Yukhei’s cock a few more times before licking his tongue flat against the length of it. It’s sloppy, but looking at Mark’s mouth trying so hard to stretch and work around him makes him disregard it. Yukhei doesn’t even care. He would never care.

“There has to be something you like,” Mark says, lips red and covered in spit. “I need to know,” he laughs lightly. “Y’know?”

Yukhei doesn’t want to spill his guts and tell Mark that this is his honest to god first real relationship. A relationship where partners, like, know shit they like and don’t like for good synergy. Yukhei has only fucked and forgotten. Sex was just something he liked having—some people did shit he liked, shit he _really_ liked, shit he disliked, and shit he _really_ disliked. It’s embarrassing to tell Mark “I’ve never been asked, and I’ve never said.” And saying what he likes out loud feels humiliating. Mark, if you’re a mind reader, please—

But Mark still hasn’t done anything, so he must not be a mind reader.

Mark laughs. “What’re you bein’ shy for?” Yukhei can’t help but smile at that.

“Right?” he asks.

“So?” Mark says, waiting for Yukhei to tell him.

“I can’t believe how embarrassed I feel about it,” Yukhei laughs, covering his face for a second.

“I’m not gonna _judge_ ,” Mark replies. “Unless it’s something, like, legit freaking weird.” Mark laps at head a few more times. He lets the weight of Yukhei’s cock press against his mouth and muffle his words. “Please,” he says into it.

Literally how can Yukhei deny him. He breathes out. “I really like when I’m touched--,” he trails off, a vague hand gesture following near his cock.

“Where?” Mark asks teasingly. He leans into Yukhei’s cock and pulls it to the side, fist around the tip. “Here?” Mark presses his teeth into the middle of Yukhei’s shaft lightly before swirling his tongue over the area. “Or here?” Mark pushes his lips into the base, near his sac, and he pulls his lips into his mouth with teeth. “Close?” Mark asks. Yukhei nods his head, and Mark smirks. “Mm, then here?” Mark fists Yukhei’s slick cock with some fervor before lapping his tongue across Yukhei’s sac. Yukhei swallows thickly, eyes closed, and his balls contract. Mark takes one into his mouth and sucks, tongue swirling around it once he finishes, and Yukhei presses his head back as much as he can.

Mark swipes a hot tongue where base meets sac, nose eventually pressing into the underside, and slides his fist over Yukhei’s cock. Yukhei’s thighs instinctually close a fraction, knees trying to point inward, and he chokes out, “ _Mark_.” The heat stirs in his gut, and he can tell he’s close. This soon?!

“Are you about to come?” he asks, pulling away but still stroking Yukhei quickly.

Yukhei nods. Mark pulls his fist down to the base and puts his mouth on the head for the last time. Yukhei panics. He doesn’t want to come in Mark’s mouth or on his face, _fuck_. It feels… indecent? “Don’t,” he cries out, head jerking up.

Mark pulls his hand away and pushes himself onto his knees, hunching himself over Yukhei’s cock, looking down at him, looking at him come undone. Yukhei ruts his hips into Mark’s fist and releases wordlessly all over Mark’s hand. Mark lets him ride it out, come covered hand making it slick and quick, and Yukhei arches his back, the final spill of seed dribbling out of the tip.

“Shit,” Mark says.

“Shit,” Yukhei mimics.

Yukhei sits up after a few seconds and pulls his t-shirt over his head. He takes Mark’s hand in his, focused. “I was actually scared you were going to let me come on your face,” Yukhei admits. Mark sits on his heels, knees together, and smiles as Yukhei wipes his hand clean.

“You mean you didn’t want to?” Mark jokes. “I’m hurt.”

Yukhei snorts, lopsided smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Okay, I’d love to see it,” Yukhei tells him honestly. “But maybe not the first time you ever give me head.” _It feels degrading for a first time_ , he wants to say. But he’s shy.

“Next time,” Mark says. Yukhei laughs at Mark’s comment and leans in on impulse and gives Mark a chaste kiss but pulls away as fast as he had done it, still close to Mark’s face. 

Mark’s eyes are wide. “What was that for?”

Yukhei shrugs. “Oh, I don’t know.” He presses another kiss into Mark’s red mouth, slower this time, and Mark parts his lips to let Yukhei’s tongue in. Mark throws his arms around Yukhei’s neck, hands in his hair, and Yukhei rests his warm hands on Mark’s bare sides.

“Will your roommates be home anytime soon?” Mark asks against Yukhei’s mouth working against his.

“Jungwoo outta town with Ten,” Yukhei says in between a wet peck. “Jaehyun’s at Sicheng’s.”

“Okay,” Mark says into his mouth, lips moving to the corner and then to his jaw. “I’m still hard,” Mark reminds Yukhei.

Yukhei breathes in, and he now realizes his cock has barely softened. “Do you want to fuck?”

“I’ve wanted to fuck since day three, but yeah,” Mark tells him.

“You didn’t say anything because?” Yukhei jokes, hooking his thick fingers into the hem of Mark’s pants.

“I knew it’d be better if I let the tension build up,” Mark says, giving him an open-mouthed kiss.

Yukhei smirks into Mark’s mouth. “Is it better?”

“So far, yeah.” Mark pushes away from Yukhei and falls back against the couch, knees up, pulling his track pants past the swell of his ass and then to his knees before Yukhei tugs them the rest of the way off. Yukhei, with one leg folded on the sofa and the other bent off the cushion, foot firm in the floor, grabs Mark’s hips and dives in between his bent knees to swirl a hot tongue around the head of Mark’s cock. Mark spreads his thighs immediately and grabs fistfuls of Yukhei’s hair, jerking his hips forward.

“Shit, we need lube,” Mark reminds him, fingers loosening in Yukhei’s hair. Yukhei lays his tongue flat and swallows Mark expertly, and Mark snaps his thighs together, almost closing Yukhei’s head in between his legs. Mark resumes the stinging grip on Yukhei’s hair, but Yukhei pulls off.

“I got it, don’t worry.” And Yukhei digs his hand deep under the back cushions, blindly searching—determinedly—for what he knows is hidden in here. He feels it shortly after, Mark all the while looking at Yukhei with the ugliest stank-face and furrowed brows, and grabs onto it with his middle and forefinger. “Found it,” he says, pulling it out and showing it to Mark. A small, less than half-empty bottle of lube.

“Ew, whose is that?” Mark says, disgusted face unwavering. 

“Jaehyun’s, I guess.”

“Why do you know it’s there?!”

“Not important.” Yukhei would never tell Mark he only knows it’s there because he went couch diving for change after Ten sat on it. It has to be Jaehyun’s. Jungwoo is a freak, but he’s not that kind of freak. Mark gives him a look. “Do you want me to carry you to the bedroom, O Prince, so we can use this same brand of lube that happens to be on my dresser instead?”

“Point taken,” Mark says, splaying his thighs, erect cock laying against his flat stomach. Yukhei takes this moment to to gaze at Mark, rake his eyes across his body. Smooth curves of the muscles in his arms. Plane of his chest to his neck and shoulders. Mark takes his cock into his hand and fists it, and Yukhei pulls his lip into his mouth only for a second. “Yukhei,” Mark whines, impatient, “come on.” His face is flushed, and Yukhei can tell Mark is embarrassed.

“Okay, Boss,” Yukhei tells him. He pushes the cap in and coats his fingers fairly before dropping it somewhere and grabbing Mark’s knee with the clean hand. “Are you ready?” Mark nods, and Yukhei scoots closer to him before pushing his thick forefinger past Mark’s entrance, scanning Mark’s face for any kind of discomfort.

“God, it’s that instant-warming shit,” Mark lets out, Yukhei’s finger entering to the second knuckle.

“Is that okay with you?” Yukhei asks quickly, panicking. 

Mark lets out a laugh. “Babe, it’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be?” And at that Yukhei calms down. Christ.

“I just wanna make sure you’re good,” Yukhei coos, eyes turning down to look at what he’s doing.

“I’d kiss you if I could,” Mark tells him, and Yukhei looks up.

“Oh, yeah?” He removes his finger, and Mark makes a displeased noise in his nose. Pulling himself onto his knees on the couch, Yukhei hovers over Mark, trying to be careful of his lubed finger, and cages him, one elbow and forearm on the side of Mark’s left arm. Yukhei easily maneuvers himself and Mark to face each other on their sides, almost flush together, and Mark drapes his leg over Yukhei’s own, hot cocks bumping against each other. Mark whimpers, and Yukhei presses his mouth into Mark’s, tongue sliding over his bottom lip.

“Is this good?” Yukhei asks, and Mark licks a wet kiss against Yukhei’s parted lips. It feels extremely intimate, this position, and Yukhei reaches his still-slick fingers past Mark’s sac, searching for his hole. Yukhei pushes in again and fucks his finger in and out, in and out until Mark eagerly asks for a second, eyes squeezed shut. It takes a bit to work the second one inside, but Mark eventually adjusts, rutting his small hips in time with Yukhei’s gentle thrust of his fingers. Mark grabs hold of Yukhei’s forearm, a surprisingly strong grip around him.

“You can touch yourself, you know,” Yukhei tells him, scissoring his fingers. Mark lets out a soft yet guttural cry from his throat when Yukhei plunges deeper. Yukhei’s cock rests warm and heavy against Mark’s, and it takes everything in him to not rut his hips until both of them come.

“I’ll come,” is all Mark says, breathing turning labored. 

“Isn’t that the point?” Yukhei smirks, jerking his hips up to thrust his cock against Mark’s anyway. Mark grips Yukhei’s arm tighter, blunt nails digging into tan skin. Mark’s hips begin to instinctively chase Yukhei’s fingers.

“No, seriously,” Mark whines out. “I’ll come,” he warns him. “Seriously.”

“Are you into edging?” Yukhei laughs, pulling out and using the tips of his fingers to spread Mark open. Mark tucks his head down the best he can and cries out, muffled in the space between his mouth and chest. Yukhei’s cock is flushed and aching, and he knows he can’t tease much more until he loses his own mind.

“No,” Mark breathes out, and Yukhei removes his fingers. “I want your dick inside me,” he explains crudely. Mark lifts his head and touches his mouth against Yukhei’s, fingers wrapping around Yukhei’s cock. He swipes a thumb over the head. “Please.” Mark hikes his hips up further and pulls Yukhei’s dick between his legs.

“Hey,” Yukhei chides, but Mark’s impatience is hot. “Not in this position,” he laughs. “You’ll fall off the couch.” 

“ _Ugh_.” Mark lets go and pushes himself up onto his elbow.

“We can move to my bed if you want to fuck like this?” he suggests.

“No. Now.” Mark looks dead into Yukhei’s eyes, and Yukhei immediately flattens himself on his back before pulling Mark on top of him, head against the armrest of the couch.

 

“Good?” Yukhei asks as Mark gets situated on Yukhei’s thighs, Mark’s knees touching the cushions. Mark nods and leans his body forward to push his cock against Yukhei’s. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Mark breathes out. Yukhei reaches down and runs his hand along the carpet before finding the abandoned bottle of lube for the second time. 

He pushes the cap in with shaking hands and Mark snatches it playfully out of his grasp before squeezing the liquid onto his palm, slicking Yukhei’s cock up. Yukhei can’t help but thrust hsallowly in Mark’s fist. Yukhei grabs Mark’s ass, hands firm against his skin, and spreads Mark apart. Mark closes his eyes and pulls his hips forward, trying to push Yukhei’s cock between his thighs and inside him. Yukhei pulls Mark’s ass further, pushing the tip of a finger inside of him, and Mark lets his head fall back. Yukhei feels the head of his cock finally press against Mark’s hole, wet and open, and uses his hips to push it inside.

Mark sits on him slowly, eyes still closed and head still thrown back. Yukhei does his best to push inside at an easy pace, letting Mark adjust with every few centimeters. His cock is enveloped in heat with Mark wet and tight around him, and Yukhei rests his hands on Mark’s thighs when he’s fully seated on Yukhei’s dick.

Mark cracks his eyes open, head falling forward, and Yukhei smiles at him. “Are you good?”

“Holy fuck,” Mark lets out. Mark relaxes his legs and releases the tension in his hips and waist. 

“Babe, take it easy. Just let me know when you’re ready.” Yukhei rubs soothing thumbs atop Mark’s thighs.

Mark takes his lube-sticky hands and presses them into Yukhei’s abdomen, raising his hips without notice and sliding back down. Mark snaps his head up. “Don’t thrust, okay?” he tells Yukhei. 

“Whatever you say,” Yukhei assures. “But why? You sound worried.”

“I feel like you’re too strong,” Mark laughs. “I feel like I’ll fall off.”

Yukhei lets out an unbelieving giggle. “Okay, okay,” he says. “I’ll hold back, and you can do all the work.”

“Thank you.” 

And so Mark takes his time, rising and sinking on Yukhei’s cock with his palms flat on Yukhei’s stomach. Yukhei runs his hands up Mark’s thighs, to his ass, and grips onto him, and Mark’s cries out. He tries to go as fast as stamina will let him, and his cock is leaking obscenely onto Yukhei’s stomach. Yukhei wants nothing but to thrust into Mark and make him come, but he promised he wouldn’t move, agonizing as it might be. 

Yukhei pulls his legs up just enough to raise Mark and have his own knees bend so Mark can fuck himself easier. Eventually, Mark leans forward, forehead pressed into Yukhei’s chest and hands finding their way in Yukhei’s hair and wet cock against their stomachs. _Fuck_ , Yukhei is surprised he can take this. Mark fucks himself as fast he can, thighs firm against Yukhei’s hips. Yukhei’s cock slips out and Mark cries out in frustration, fingers gripping Yukhei’s hair harder. Yukhei thinks Mark was probably close, too.

“Yukhei,” Mark wines, breath hot and loud against Yukhei’s skin. “I can’t.” Mark instinctively swivels his hips, even at the loss of Yukhei’s cock, his own dick grinding into Yukhei’s stomach. Mark is clearly too tired to go on by himself.

“Want me to--?” Yukhei says down into Mark’s hair.

“ _Please_.” Mark pushes himself up onto his hands on either side of Yukhei’s arms, face flushed and hair a mess.

“I got you,” Yukhei tells him, using his hand to push himself inside of Mark for the second time. 

Yukhei rests one hand on Mark’s back, other on his side, and snaps his hips up. Mark cries out pathetically, cock hitting his stomach with a lewd slap, and tightens his knees around Yukhei’s sides. Yukhei slides his hands down to grab Mark’s ass and thrusts slowly into him, Mark raising with each motion and trying to chase Yukhei’s cock.

Mark cries out and curses under his breath a handful of times until Yukhei picks up his pace, knees bending, and delivers a powerful thrust that makes Mark give up, elbows giving out and torso flush against Yukhei’s one more time, rendering Mark silent. Yukhei fucks into Mark with a strong force, the speed of it creating a sound of skin-against-skin and sofa creaking loud enough for the neighbors to definitely hear. Mark can only manage to choke out a single _fuck_ , and Yukhei can feel the unraveling of arousal in his stomach approaching.

“Mark, I’ll come soon,” Yukhei warns him, slowing himself down and giving Mark some composure. “What do you want me to do?”

“You can come,” Mark tells him.

“Wh-where?” Yukhei panics, thrusts starting to pick up again. “And before… you?” Yukhei doesn’t know how to handle this. Mark laughs at the second question.

Mark manages to push himself up. “Inside.” 

“Inside?” he asks dumbly, more to himself than Mark at this point. That’s messy. Is that okay?!

“Yukhei,” Mark says, getting frustrated. “Please.” He clenches around Yukhei, and Yukhei’s rhythm turns sloppy, hips stuttering. Yukhei doesn’t think he’s ever fucked someone so fast in his life. He feels the heat building up, and Mark begins helping him, crying out loudly with his head thrown back a string of _fuck_ s and _yeah_ s, short thrusts meeting his until Yukhei finally spills inside. Mark utters “Thank God” and a blush burns down to Yukhei’s chest. With Mark still around him, Yukhei can feel his seed seep from Mark’s hole down his shaft, and Yukhei pulls out gently, cock lube and come covered.

“Shit,” Mark says as he hovers over Yukhei’s hips. He looks up and laughs.

“What?” Yukhei asks, returning the laugh. Yukhei reaches for the discarded t-shirt to clean himself off, trying his best not to stain the couch, though it’s inevitable. This is not going to be an easily excused explanation.

“You came a lot.”

“Oh, shut up.” Yukhei tries to sit up, and Mark meets him for a kiss. “Your turn.” And Yukhei easily gets Mark onto his back, cock still standing and precome rolling down his shaft. 

“Are you going to give me head?” 

“I can.” Yukhei gets between Mark’s legs as Mark had done with Yukhei before. Yukhei instructs Mark to bend his knees, and he looks at Mark’s hole, stretched open and leaking, and suddenly Mark turns shy, face pink. Yukhei laughs. “What?”

“It’s embarrassing for you to _look_ at it,” Mark complains, covering his face with both hands.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“What are you going to do?”

“Finger fuck you,” Yukhei says like it was obvious. 

Mark presses his fingers into his eyelids. He seems to be thinking about it.

“Okay,” he says finally.

Yukhei spreads Mark and his come slides out obscenely, hole twitching, and Yukhei almost wishes he didn’t find it as hot as he does. He inserts his forefinger inside experimentally, thrusting gently, before Yukhei more than easily adds his middle finger. He pulls his fingers apart, and guides Mark’s cock to his mouth with his other hand, lips pressing into the head and tongue sliding underneath it. Mark lets out a noise and covers his mouth, eyes closed.

Yukhei pulls away from Mark’s cock. “Can I add a third?”

Mark nods. Yukhei pushes his third finger inside, just as easily as the second, and fucks Mark slowly, come spilling out more until it has stained the couch to all Hell. There is really not going to be anyway to get out of this, he thinks, before he continues thrusting and spreading his fingers. Mark’s hips begin to chase them and grind, and Yukhei almost asks if he can add a fourth finger before Mark puts his hands in Yukhei’s hair. Yukhei abandons the fourth finger idea and immediately swallows Mark’s cock, tip hitting his throat and nose buried in Mark’s pubic hair, and Mark viscerally yells out, another stinging grip of his fingers in Yukhei’s hair. Yukhei thrusts his fingers deeper inside and through the gross mass, Yukhei can feel Mark’s prostate.

Yukhei hits against it with the tips of his finger, and Mark arches his back, knees actually enclosing Yukhei’s skull, and Yukhei pulls off Mark’s cock, a thick thread of saliva and precome connecting his mouth to the tip for a split second. 

Mark chokes out a pathetic “Yuk—hei” and Yukhei takes this as the signal that Mark is about to come. To save themselves from a worse mess, Yukhei takes Mark’s cock into his mouth, saliva and precome in the corners of his lips, and scissors his fingers messily inside of him until Mark finally lets go with a silent grunt. Mark’s thighs slacken and fall open, and Yukhei swallows Mark’s seed. Yukhei sits up on his knees and leans down over Mark, and Mark looks up at him, stupid smile on his exhausted face.

“You look very fucked,” Yukhei says playfully, mouth getting closer to Mark’s.

“I am,” Mark says, throwing his hands around Yukhei’s neck to pull him back into one more open-mouthed kiss. Despite Mark coming inside of Yukhei’s mouth, Mark kisses him with an eager tongue anyway.

“You’re welcome.” Yukhei is smug.

Mark rolls his eyes but kisses him again anyway. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” 

“Like tomorrow.”

“Like tomorrow,” Yukhei mimics, laughing. “We should get in the tub.”

“Carry me.”

“Of course, my liege.”

Mark whacks Yukhei’s head, and Yukhei buries his face in Mark’s neck. “I like you a lot, Mark Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for typos and subject-verb disagreement i didn't catch!
> 
> i really had fun writing mark with this personality? i've never written him where he was actually funny. sorry mark.


End file.
